Dazed and Confused
by lightning-tornado-515
Summary: I worked so hard to bring those two together for my own selfish reason and succeeded, but now when I look at her things aren't the same. When I look at her I feel dazed and confused. RayBridget


Author's note: HAHA! I've gone insane...no just bored. Come on people don't deny it. In the newest episode you had to have seen a potential Ray/Bridget. I'm brave enough to admit it so here we go. Very odd pairing indeed, but I wrote this on the spur of the moment. Enjoy...

Ch. 1

I watched as the spike haired weirdo I referred to as "swami" kissed his long lost best friends as I showered the two with postcards. A grin slid onto my face as I couldn't resist watching her. It was strange because the reason I persistently harassed both Bridget and Travis to hook up was so I'd have no competition trying to win Lily's heart. Lily was there, but I wasn't smiling at her. I was smiling at a certain brunette with a tattoo of the Chinese character meaning fire on her back.

Bridget.

"Thanks Ray," Travis muttered smiling, something the loner hardly did. Hearing my name snapped me out of my daydream of the new girl to Roscoe. My long time rival stood with his arm wrapped around Bridget's waist as the couple continued to smile. For some reason I felt the urge to rip their smiled off their faces and stuff them in a blender.

"Sure, no problem," I returned the smile though it wasn't a genuine one. Somehow I felt Bridget gazing upon me with disbelief, but tried to ignore it. "Later Ray we're going to head out now. Thanks again." Watching them leave I noticed what a nice figure Bridget had and her hair was so nice and shinny.

"Earth to Ray. Is anyone in there?" A pretty petite blonde asked as she waved a hand in front of my face. Finally I noticed Lily along with my long time African American buddy Robbie were now standing beside me also watching the couple leave.

"Nope. Honestly Lily do you need to ask?" I replied as we headed down the flight of stairs and towards my locker. "Quick, before someone makes us clean the postcards up." I saw her roll her eyes muttering, typical Ray. There was so much no one knew about me. No one knew what I thought about, not even Lily.

Later that day I sat in my room TRYING to do homework and failing miserably. Staring at the algebra homework in front of me all I saw was a bunch of letters and numbers. How the hell was knowing the value of x going to be needed in my future? It was borgus, boring and bogus, best of both worlds. Not my best word, but I wasn't feeling up to it today. As I collapsed back onto my bed littered with cloths both clean and dirty my mind traveled back to a totally different subject that could affect my future greatly.

Looking and thinking about Bridget made me go: Lily who? It's hard to understand and still confuses even me. I've known Lily my whole entire life and had the hugest crush on her half the time. I've known Bridget for two days and somehow when she's around all my feelings for Lily disappear. Sometimes I wish they didn't disappear and that I had more feelings for Lily than Bridget because I admit it that the day I have a chance with Bridget will be the day hell freezes over.

Tridget...what the hell was that? It sounded like Trident, gum. Somehow I envied Travis. He always got everything I wanted. When I liked Lily and he knew I liked her Travis goes and kisses her. Now when I start having feelings for Bridget, she hooks up with Travis. Great, just great, my life sucks.

"Hey little bro," the cool, slick, popular, and opposite from me in every way, Tim Brennan pushed the door to my bedroom open without warning. Sadly for me I was related to him and expected to be like THE GREAT Tim Brennan. "There's this really hot girl downstairs looking for you. What would a hottie want with you is beyond me." With that Tim left my sight.

Hot girl? The only girl I knew really well and actually would bother to see me at my own house was Lily. In all my life Tim has never called Lily a hot girl. Usually he'd say Lily was here...unless it wasn't Lily... Quickly I jumped off my bed grabbed a flannel off the floor and threw it on buttoning the buttons as I walked down the stairs of our two story house.

"Hey Ray." Every muscle in my body froze when I heard her call my name and saw the smiling brunette standing on the porch. Slowly I stepped outside and closed the door behind me making sure no one inside were to hear the conversation as I sat beside her on the porch steps. "So what brings you here? It's almost dark out."

Bridget smiled and ran her finger over my chest sending chills up and down my spine. "Mustard? It stains you know." A sign of relief escaped my mouth as I looked down at the yellow streak soaked into my shirt. Why was I so nervous around my FRIEND'S GIRLFRIEND? I was supposed to be head over heals for Lily. Travis was supposed to be with Bridget and we'd all live happily ever after. Too bad that would never happen now.

"I wanted to say thanks, Ray for everything. If it weren't for you I'd be crying somewhere across the globe. Travis is lucky to have such a great friend."

"Yeah, that's me. Ray, everyone's best friend..." I repeated followed by an awkward silence.

"I was wondering...I know it's bad seeing as we just officially became a couple, but does Lily have a thing for Travis? I wouldn't want things to be all awkward and step on anyone's toes." Too bad your stepping on mine.

"I can honestly say I don't know, Bridget." Was it a lie? I just lied to her. I could have said yeah, they were producing her single and kissed. Feelings like that can't just disappear yet what about mine for Lily? Could they just disappear like that? "Seriously they're just friends." I couldn't stand to make her cry and loose Travis and Lily's friendship. Bridget smiled and leaned in giving me a two second hug. She smelt like strawberries.

"You really are a great guy, Ray. Well, I'll see you around," she stood as I continued to watch her every move. It was the Lily situation all over again. All I'd be is the best friend, nothing more than everyone's best friend. Something happened as I stared off at her figure slowly making its way down the street. She turned back for a split second and smiled at me. So what? Maybe I'll always be the best friend, but all I know is that I can't wait till tomorrow to see her once again.

Should I continue or leave it as a one-shot. I don't really know myself. TTFN! Flame or review me whatever. Criticism can't bring me down.

-TwIx


End file.
